Dr Who: The Lost Child of the Lords
by That Little British Kid
Summary: This is a fun little fan fiction i wanted to write for years and i finally got to it. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Dr Who is not my work. All credits go to the makers of Dr Who. I just love the show so i just wanted to make a fan fiction about it. I am trying to be as exact to the storyline as i can. Hope you guys like it!**

Prologue

The man. The madman with a box he was called. My grandmother called him that, though he was called many things over his many lives. " The Oncoming Storm" people would call him. They would tremble and cower at just the mention of her name. " The Great Warrior".

He thought he had murdered all of his species and another with it. Double genocide, but he was wrong. They are still there. Trapped in time. Trapped into a single moment of time and space. It was so odd hearing this and not being able to tell him about it, but it had to be done. My father was a man with many faces, with many personalities, but i only knew one of them.

My mother always told me that he was the savior of the universe. That his little box brings hope to all who see it. My mother also said that my grandmother traveled with him. She had my mother in the future. They were all time travelers. She would never tell me much about my father until one day i met him, but that is a different story. The face i knew so well, but yet i didn't quite know. That day i was told about my father. All his names and what he had to save, and sometimes destroy the world. Then she asked me a question.

"Does his name fit him well?"

It was a difficult question. Because of all he did, he saved many lives, but yet he still preformed double genocide(Or so we thought). Was his name fit for him? A good question. The name, The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Man Without A Plan

Lying on my knees in the cold winter beside my mother's bed, holding her cold grey hand.

"She won't live for much longer."

Those words echoed in my mind. Those words that brought fear and pain to both of my hearts. Now I sat here, my mother cold and dead, crying to myself because there was no one to help me

*Two years later*

Winter again. Always winter. The London streets were deserted. They had all left in a hurry. All the occurring alien attacks drove them out in a flush of fear. The giant floating meteor city on top of London, and the year before that the Christmas star. I had seen it all. I had been there, trying to find him, and there he was, always there, but always so far out of reach.

He always had on a different face. The face before the one I knew, but I always knew it was him. I could always tell.

Then there was his companions. There was always someone with him.

"Someone to keep him company," my mother had said.

It was always so hard seeing him with these other people but not being able to do anything about it, though I wished. I always wished that I could be his companion. To go out there with my father. The other girls seemed to be so much more mature than me. Why would he even look at me? It was a question I always asked. Would he just know who I am? I may never get to know.

"Hello there," a voice from behind me said.

I jumped, not hearing the person come up on me. He was a boy. Around my age, me being only half a time-lord and aging and all. 18. He had blonde hair that reached down to his eyes, almost covering them. I couldn't yet see his eyes. He was just a few inches taller than me, but still enough to tell the difference in size.

"Are you lost," he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, sorry, just…gazing," I said, not really knowing what to say to him.

He was a cute boy who had randomly snuck up on me and asked me if I was lost, how could I not be taken back. I blushed, immediately finding my mistake, and turned around so I was not facing him anymore.

"You know, its very cold out here," he said, "Why don't you come inside my house and warm up before you keep um…gazing."

He had just asked me to come with him inside. My heart was racing. What do I do? I slowed my breathing and turned around with a smile on my face as I replied,

"Yes that would be very nice, thank you."

He smiled at me. I felt my heart leap out of my chest. What was this feeling inside my chest? What was happening to me? I followed him into a little cottage a few blocks down. It was warm inside. Cozy, as my mother used to say. There was a little fireplace going in the corner below the teli. As I looked around the room I realized he must not have expected to find someone out In the street. This room was a mess. Clutter all over the floors and the garbage cans all filled beyond the brim.

As if reading my mind he said, "Yeah sorry about the clutter. Load of bollocks this weather is isn't it? And everyone gone because of the stupid aliens."

"Then why are you still here?"

The look on his face said it all before he even spoke, "I have nowhere to go. I have no family here. They all died years ago. Now I'm just stuck on my own."

I felt sympathy for this person. I too had lost family. The only family I knew of. My mother. She had raised me from a baby and told me such glorious stories, and now I can understand that those weren't just stories, they were all real. All adventures she had gone on with my father. The stories of ripping worlds apart and collapsing the universe, but still having time to make it back before tea. It was just all so amazing. I must have been staring off into space because the boy asked,

"You ok there? You seem like your thinking really hard about my picture."

Indeed there was a picture on the wall. How had she not noticed it? She never missed anything about anyone, yet this small little picture hanging on the wall had gone unnoticed. It was odd and out of place. It was a picture of a sunset on a large hill covered in flowers, but there was something odd about the picture. Something **IN** the picture was wrong. Just right in the corner of your eye, but you just cant see it.

There. Suddenly I saw it. In the corner right below the horizon of the picture. A little blue blob. That could have been only one thing.

"Father," I said aloud, not realizing he was still there.  
"What?"

"Oh…nothing, I was just…remembering something that's all."

He looked at me, not as if I were crazy, but as if he understood everything that was happening to me. He understood what I was going through, but how could he? He was just some kid. His hair had obviously not been cut for weeks, and it was so dirty. So full of grime.

I was staring, and I had realized it too late. He blushed and asked what I was looking at. My heart skipped a beat. I could feel my face turning bright red. I quickly looked away, not wanting to look at the boy.

"What's your name," he asked me.

Regaining my composure I responded, "Delaney. Delaney Pond."

"That's a beautiful name, Delaney Pond. I'm Davin Redhood."

Davin. I immediately loved that name. He was so cute, and now I could see his eyes. They shone with a beautiful light green color. They shimmered with every flicker of light.

Suddenly from outside there was a big explosion, and someone was yelling, but they weren't just yelling anything, they were yelling a word. A word that took me a few seconds to realize: **_Doctor_**. I rushed down the steps and into the cold outside, with a blonde boy whom I had met only moments ago following me down the cold steps.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Man Without a Plan Part 2

Everything I had ever believed was thrown away when I stepped outside into the cold winter night. I had seen some pretty weird things in my life, but living wax people certainly took the number one spot. I looked around me for where the explosion came from and noticed that a fuel tank truck had smashed itself into a streetlight pole and toppled over. Across the street from the beaten and toppled truck was a woman. She was bending over something that I quickly realized was a body. The woman was holding onto the body and crying, seaming to scream out a word. I watched her lips and tried to listen, but was distracted as a wax figure stepped into my view and started towards me.

I will admit that I am not the bravest person in the world, but I think anyone would run from a living wax figure walking towards them with a laser gun for a hand. I dodged through the crowd of people, trying to find my way towards that woman. The wax figure kept following me at a distance and at a slow pace, but it seemed to be persistent on chasing me. Why was It after me?

"Doctor!"

There it was again! This time from right in front of me. I raced forward to see who or what was calling my name. I was almost there when suddenly a cold hand grabbed me from behind. I turned to be face to face with one of the wax figures. I probably screamed a word that in any other circumstance would be considered a bad word, but it seemed like the right time.

I punched the wax figure in the face just on instinct, sending a wave of pain all up my arm and realizing that wax was definitely harder than I thought it was. I struggled as it tightened its grip on my arm, starting to break the bone. My arm was screaming with pain, or was that just me screaming, I couldn't tell. Suddenly the grip loosened as the wax figure went stiff and stopped moving. The wax man fell back and hit the ground with a thud, but behind the figure was what really took me by surprise. It was Davin. He was holding a sword. I will admit that I was gawking at him.

"Where did you…?"

"I found it in a broken store window." He looked at me and blushed just slightly before yelling, "Duck!"  
I ducked just in time as a wax mannequin shot at me and Davin. Davin was already crouched down, but immediately jumped at the figure and sliced his sword at it. The sword sliced through the wax like butter, cutting it in half. The wax man fell in two pieces, both landing on the floor with a thud. I was in shock, but Davin pulled me to the side just as a group of wax people started crawling towards us. Things were on fire everywhere. It was a disaster, but I had to get to that woman. The only thing standing between me and the woman was a hoard of wax mannequins. Great, just great.

With my mind screaming at me to run away, I of course did the total opposite and ran towards the pack, or was it a crowd, of wax things. After dodging a few of them I ran strait into one, but was able to push it out of the way before it could grab me. I kept on moving, just hoping that the woman was still there. Finally I reached the spot where the woman had been, but to my surprise there was no one there. I looked around searching for the woman and the body she was holding onto. Then I noticed something completely different. Something I had missed. Something that was nagging the back of my mind, but never surfaced. Where was Davin?

"Davin," I screamed, just hoping that he was still alive.

"Over here!"

I ran towards the sound of his voice and found him in an alleyway standing over a body, still holding the sword he found. I gasped, but then immediately felt stupid about him being the one that killed the person. The woman that had been with the body was huddled up in a corner crying. It was then that I realized that it was not a woman, but a little girl. Around 10 years old from the looks of it. I walked over to her slowly as to not be intimidating. She screamed and backed away from me, starting at me in horror as if I was one of the wax things. I knelt next to her as close as she would allow and spoke in a soft, soothing voice.

"Hey there. Its ok, I'm not one of those things out there. Are you ok?"

The girl would not talk to me and just kept staring at me, probably in shock. Davin eventually came over and knelt next to me, trying to talk to the girl as well. Finally after a few minutes of talking to her she finally raised her head. She had dark-brown hair and green eyes. I was just about to ask her for her name when another giant explosion could be heard just outside the alleyway. Davin got up and looked outside the alleyway, coming back with a stern and solemn expression.

"Were going to need a new hiding place."


End file.
